Mayo Covered Shizuru
by Taichi Takuya
Summary: My first story. Don't know how to describe it. Shizuru comes home and gets a surprise? Sure we'll put it that way lol. Enjoy  I hope


Mayo Covered Shizuru

"Don't forget your final is Tuesday, have a good weekend." said the professor as he gathered his stuff and left through the door at the front of the room.

'Ara, ara, class ended early, that means I can go surprise my Natsuki puppy' Shizuru thought with a gleam in her eyes as she weaved through other students to make her way back to the apartment.

As she neared their apartment she quickened her pace eager to see the surprised look on her Natsuki's face when she came home a half hour early. Before she new it she was at the door and quickly, but quietly entered.

As she entered, she was puzzled by the fact that she didn't hear her girlfriend yelling at her video games in the living room, Dropping her stuff off at the table she made her way to the bedroom in hopes of finding her beloved.

As she opened the door she could hear odd noises coming from within. Concerned for Natsuki she entered quickly, only to get a shock at what she saw.

There was Natsuki laying on the bed with one hand down her shorts and another caressing her bra covered breast, her shirt laying on the floor. Her back was arched, her eyes closed, and soft moans were coming from her. When Natsuki heard the door open she immediately sat up and opened her eyes to see Shizuru standing there in the doorway. Her crimson eyes were full of shock and lust. Natsuki didn't have time to ponder as she realized how embarrassing her position was. She immediately yelped and jumped off the bed and scooped up her shirt to cover her upper body, as a blush formed on her cheeks.

Shizuru eyed her girlfriend as she strode into the room and directly to Natsuki. Cupping the blunette's cheek she swooped in for a passionate kiss. Wrapping her other arm around Natsuki's waist she deepened the kiss adding tongue. Natsuki stood there in shock, before letting out a load moan and responding with passion.

Once Shizuru's arousal was satiated (for now), her curiosity got the better of her. She grabbed Natsuki's hand and guided them to sit on the bed.

"Ara, ara what a lovely welcome home gift" she teased at the girl beside her,

"What in the world has gotten into my Natsuki for her to behave in such an out of character yet delectable way?" She asked, her crimson eyes piercing the green ones of her girlfriend, truly curious in the reason for Natsuki's odd, but not unwelcome behavior.

"Um..uh..n-nothing Shizuru. I just needed to ..uh you know, because um..yeah.." Natsuki stuttered out an incoherent mess trying to explain, as her cheeks just got darker.

Chuckling in amusement Shizuru placed a light kiss on Natsuki's lips. 'She's just too adorable for her own good' she thought.

"Now why doesn't Natsuki use complete sentences to explain" Shizuru teased once more.

Huffing at the tease, and out off embarrassment, Natsuki crossed her arms across her chest, puffed out her cheeks, and turned her blushing face away from Shizuru. Unknowingly making herself even more cute to Shizuru.

"Nothing happened. I woke up, played videos games, then Mai forced me to eat lunch with her, Chie and Nao." she said, practically growling out Nao's name. "Then I came back here and had the sudden urge to..to... do _that._" Natsuki said, her sentence starting off firm and defensive but then just dying out when it came to the more embarrassing part.

"Hmmm, a sudden urge huh?" Shizuru said, not believing this at all but going along with it for now. "Does my Natsuki have still have this sudden urge? Is there someway I can help?" Shizuru teased as she pushed the younger girl back on the bed, straddling her as she ran her hands up and down Natsuki's sides.

"Shizuru, I- " Natsuki started but was quickly silenced by Shizuru's finger.

"Let me take care of Natsuki's urges." She said with a smirk, her eyes ogling the body below her before she started kissing Natsuki's chest. The blunette's shirt soon finding it's former spot on the floor, but this time accompanied by many more articles of clothing.

The only sounds that could be heard after that were the mewls and moans of two lovely ladies taking care of some urges.

- Later -

"Ara, Natsuki never answered my question."

They were laying in bed cuddling after having a long, passionate love session.

"What question?" Natsuki said with a puzzled look, tilting her head to the side slightly, her blue-black hair falling over her shoulder.

'So cute' thought Shizuru, almost losing track of what they were talking about as she contemplated the idea of another round with her adorable girlfriend. Shaking her head slightly to focus she responded.

"What could Mai, Nao and Chie have possibly said to get my puppy in such a state." She said with slight steel in her voice. She knew that that was the only possible cause for her Natsuki's sudden behavior. Her crimson eyes reflected the jealousy at the thought of another person instilling such feelings into **her** Natsuki.

"I-it was n-nothing. Nothing at all" Natsuki said hastily, clueless to the brunette's irritation, as she blushed lightly and turned her head away.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at the blushing girl, before smirking and moving closer to the other girl. Natsuki tensed at the seducing look in her girlfriends eyes, gulping and blushing harder.

"Na-tsu-ki" Shizuru purred in Natsuki's ear, as her hand softly caressed the other side of the blunette's neck, "What did they say?" each word punctuated by a kiss to the neck or ear.

Shivering from the attention, Natsuki let out a trembling sigh. The older girls other hand came into action by caressing her lower back, causing Natsuki to let out a small moan, as her lower back was a sensitive area for her, and Shizuru was taking advantage of that knowledge. Knowing that it was pointless to resist Natsuki quickly mumbled out her response to get it done with.

"Kanni na my Natsuki, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Shizuru said softly into Natsuki's ear causing the younger girl to blush a deeper red.

Clearing her throat Natsuki tried again,"They said I'd be happier to eat lunch with them if we were having mayo covered Shizuru." As she said this her face turned so red it almost looked purple.

Shizuru just stared at Natsuki for a moment, causing the embarrassed girl to fidget. Soon Shizuru made a mischievous smile as she straddled Natsuki.

"Don't worry, my Natsuki can have her mayo covered Shizuru" the brunette said to Natsuki, her hands caressing any part of the younger girl that they could reach.

"But not for lunch maybe for dessert tonight, or better yet before dinner as I'm sure my Natsuki-puppy can't wait till after dinner to get her 'treat'." Shizuru said eagerly as she her hands cupped the blunette's breasts, tweaking her nipples.

"SH-SHIZURU!"

Hi everyone!

I finally wrote my very first fanfiction! Yay

I'm a big fan of ShizNat, so go figure they're my first story.

I've always made up stories in my head but never thought I was good enough to write them out. But I thought I'd give it a try.

I actually thought this up at work lol, and was actually supposed to be more lemon-y. But in the end I couldn't bring myself to write that part, oh well maybe another time.

So yeah, just let me know what you think, should I do more stories, or should I never write another word ever again!

Please review. Thanks XD


End file.
